


TONI STARK unit User's Guide and Maintenance Booklet

by lonelygirleatsshawarma



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Toni Stark-centric, plotless story, something I wrote during my duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelygirleatsshawarma/pseuds/lonelygirleatsshawarma
Summary: Thank you for your purchase! And congratulations, you are now a proud owner of one sassy TONI STARK unit! To fully enjoy the wonders and beauty of this unit, please have time to read and study this user’s guide.





	TONI STARK unit User's Guide and Maintenance Booklet

**Introduction**

Thank you for your purchase! And congratulations, you are now a proud owner of one sassy **TONI STARK** unit! To fully enjoy the wonders and beauty of this unit, please have time to read and study this user’s guide.

**Basic Information**

**Name:** Anthony “TONI” Edward Stark  
**Date of Manufacture:** May 29  
**Manufactured by:** STARK Industries  
**Hair Color:** Black  
**Eye Color:** Chocolate Brown  
**Length:** Satisfaction Guaranteed [or so he claims]

**Accessories**

Every **TONI STARK** units comes with the following accessories:

1.) A red and gold Iron Man suit  
2.) An Arcreactor

Every **TONI STARKS** units have three extra accessories included for free. In this unit you have:

1.) A black tank top with a science joke of _“Q: Why can you never trust atoms? A: They make up everything!”_ written on it.  
2.) Jogger pants  
3.) A pair of sneakers

More accessories for **TONI STARK** units are available in our website _www.starkindustries.com_ under TONI STARKS unit merchandise.

**Modes**

A **TONI STARK** unit comes with the following modes:

1.) **Genius Billionaire** \- this is every **TONI STARK** unit’s default mode. **TONI STARK** units are modelled as a multi-billionaire slash engineering genius. If you do not wish for your microwave to suddenly shot laser beam at you, or for your Apple’s SIRI started demanding to be addressed as _JARVIS_ , do not leave your **TONI STARK** unit unattended, especially near gadgets. However, if your **TONI STARK** unit did dismantle one of your appliances, we have a downloadable insurance form; kindly send the form and the evidence to our _STARK Industries Maintenance Department_ to replace your gadget/appliance.

3.) **Philanthropist -** if you want your **TONI STARK** unit to fall head over heels in love with you, you may want to spend your free time in children’s hospital. All of the **TONI STARK** units have soft spot for children.

4.) **Earth’s Best Defender -** “Earth” being you or your room/apartment/house. This mode is perfect to keep away dangers like pick pockets in public or robbers or just your annoying sibling(s) who keeps stealing your clothes and foods.

5.) **Boyfriend -** as of now **TONI STARK** units are limited edition, therefore having to own one should make your friends green in envy. **TONI STARKS** units are the best boyfriend (or girlfriend, which ever floats your boat) you could ever ask for. He’s sweet, romantic, and great in bed. Best. Lover. Ever. _[Just ask_ **TONI STARK** _unit’s past lover_ ~~s~~ **VIRGINIA “Pepper” POTTS** _unit’s ~~cough!SteveRogersBuckyBarnesStephenStrangeKingTchallacough!~~ for testimonials]_

6.) **Emotional -** every **TONI STARK** units have tragic back story hence the emotional mode. Not to worry though, just bring around a **JAMES “Rhodey” RHODES** a.k.a **HONEY BEAR** unit _[Note that only a_ **TONI STARK** _unit is allowed to use the nickname or else you will have a repulser aimed at you or your AVENGERS unit]_ to cheer your **TONI STARK** unit, or you could be his adorable little ray of sunshine.

7.) **Unlimited stamina -** your **TONI STARK** unit is proud of his quote amazing unquote stamina. Should your **TONI STARK** unit becomes unreasonable every night please try to humor him, and remind him that you are a human being and that you need to keep up with your sleep schedule.

**FAQ**

**Q: I was like, shocked, when my TONI STARK, like, make out with a STEVE ROGERS & JAMES BARNES units the other day! Like, what the eff is happening?!**

A: _One of the ‘special’ mode of **TONI STARK** unit is the yaoi mode, that and any **STEVE ROGERS & JAMES BARNES **(and most of the male units in **AVENGERS** , really) units are all smitten to any **TONI STARK** unit. A piece of advice, do not let any **THOR ODINSON** unit get near your **TONI STARK** unit; making out would be an understatement and that would be ‘traumatising’ to watch._

**Q: WHY IS THERE A BUNCH OF KILLER BOT IN MY HOUSE?! And why do they keep calling my TONI STARK daddy?!**

A: _Oh, that’s just Ultron. Genius billionaire remember?_

**Q: He proposed to me. And to my mom and sister. And then, he ran way.**

A: _Holy crap! STOP HIM! RIGHT AWAY!_

_._

_._

_._

_Yes, it’s plotless and almost useless, but I have to get this story out of my system. Thank you for bearing with me ;) My first “story” so be gentle with me._


End file.
